


Abrasions

by Milarca



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: They’re in bed, when Hux asks him.





	Abrasions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://milarca.tumblr.com/post/138534516567)~

They’re in bed - when Hux asks him.

Hux is sitting up against the wall with his hands in Kylo’s soft, black hair. Kylo is lying against his side, one arm wrapped around his waist.

“We should marry,” Hux says, into the quiet.

Kylo freezes and blinks, hands becoming claws that dig into Hux’s sides. He nuzzles him and shifts closer.

“That wouldn’t be easy.”

The silence is not uncomfortable, as Hux continues to stroke his hair.

“But… it could be done. And would be— acceptable.”

Hux allows the ghost of a (fond) smirk to cross his lips.

“Good,” he says, and scratches into Kylo’s scalp. Kylo arches and hums, returning the gesture with his nails.

They’ll both have abrasions in the morning. Which is…

acceptable.


End file.
